Randomness
by iluvHichiIchi4life
Summary: Just another day with Ichigo, Shiro, and sometimes Zangetsu. OOC, mostly Shiro, or just him… I think. These stories are for humor and RANDOMNESS! Hell yea! Lots of chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**__ Inner World_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warnings:**__ Bad language… kinda. Nude themes xD. Might be really hilarious for some people._

_**Summary:**_ Just another day with Ichigo, Shiro, and sometimes Zangetsu. OOC, mostly Shiro, or just him… I think. These stories are for humor and RANDOMNESS!!! Hell yea!!! Lots of chapters to come!

**Inner World**

Ichigo: "Well I'm bored, I should go see Shiro or something."

**Inner World**

Ichigo: "Hey Zangetsu!"

Zangetsu: "You came at a very bad time…"

Ichigo: "Wh--?"

Shiro: *Running around naked* "My little pony, my little pony!"

*Runs past Ichigo*

Ichigo: "What the hell!?"

Zangetsu: "Told you…"

Shiro: "Yay Ichigo!" *Runs towards him*

Ichigo: "Oh shit!"

Shiro: *Lands on top of him*

Ichigo: "Fuck…."

Ok guys …. So I'm doing these in class…. I'm going to be making a whole bunch (without getting caught). They are just random and stupid stories I thought of. Yes, they are supposed to be short. Whole bunch of chapters coming up! Hope you like them!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**__ Zangetsu's Questioning Time_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warnings:**__ Bad language… kinda. Nude themes xD. Might be really hilarious for some people._

_**Summary:**_ Just another day with Ichigo, Shiro, and sometimes Zangetsu. OOC, mostly Shiro, or just him… I think. These stories are for humor and RANDOMNESS!!! Hell yea!!! Lots of chapters to come!

**Zangetsu's Questioning Time**

Zangetsu: "Ok, so are you guys ready?"

Shiro: "Yup!"

Ichigo: "Yea… sure whatever."

Zangetsu: "Ok, if one of you happens to lose, you have to buy your opponents a complete set of Barbies."

Shiro: "Yay!"

Ichigo: "Shit…"

Zangetsu: "Ichigo, what's four plus four, divided by one hundred, multiplied by one thousand, then added by a million, subtracted by two?"

Ichigo: "Dude, what the hell? I don't know!"

Zangetsu: "Fine then, Shiro what's two plus two?"

Shiro: "Four!"

Zangetsu: "Correct! Shiro wins!"

Shiro: "Yay, I get barbies!"

Ichigo: "Dude, what the fuck!? That was easy, compared to mine!"

Zangetsu: "Yes, I know. Shiro is barely learning his alphabet by watching Barney, so give him a break. Plus, I promised him some but I never had the money to buy them…"

Ichigo: "You bastard!"

Shiro: *Running around naked again* "B-A-R-B-I-E, Barbie girl!"

Ichigo: "Fuck, not again!"

Haha! You can tell I'm really bored in class. I still don't get caught yayz! I'm going to continue!!! xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD xD

**Quick Story **

Shiro: "Ok, are you ready Ichigo?"

Ichigo: "What? I'm not going to let you do that to me!"

Shiro: "Why not? It's not going to hurt…"

Ichigo: "Why would I let you staple a paper to my hand?"

Note: This would have only worked if you thought wrong :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**__ Test_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warnings:**__ Bad language… kinda. Nude themes xD. Might be really hilarious for some people._

_**Summary:**_ Just another day with Ichigo, Shiro, and sometimes Zangetsu. OOC, mostly Shiro, or just him… I think. These stories are for humor and RANDOMNESS!!! Hell yea!!! Lots of chapters to come!

**Test **

Zangetsu: "Ok, you may start."

_**1 Second Later**_

Shiro: "What's the answer for the whole test?"

Ichigo: "What the fuck, I'm barely writing my name!"

Zangetsu: "Ichigo, no talking during the test!"

Ichigo: *Points at Shiro* "But he-!"

Zangetsu: "That's it Ichigo! Go to the office!"

Ichigo: "We don't have an office!"

Zangetsu: "Then go make one!"

Ichigo: "Damn…"

Shiro: "What's number 1!?"

Zangetsu: "It's B."

Ichigo: "Damn you, you fucking bitch Shiro!"

Shiro: "Mr, he's calling me names!"

Zangetsu: "Aww… you don't have to do the test, do whatever you want with Ichigo, Shiro."

Shiro: *Gets naked* "Ok!"

Ichigo: "Aww… Damn it!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**__ Eggs_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warnings:**__ Bad language… kinda. Nude themes xD. Might be really hilarious for some people._

_**Summary:**_ Just another day with Ichigo, Shiro, and sometimes Zangetsu. OOC, mostly Shiro, or just him… I think. These stories are for humor and RANDOMNESS!!! Hell yea!!! Lots of chapters to come!

** EGGS**

Shiro: "I suck eggs…."

Ichigo: "You do?" O_O

Shiro: "No"

Zangetsu: "LOL"

Ichigo: "Shut the fuck up!!!!!"

Zangetsu: "OK" :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**__ Worms_

_**Rating:**__ T_

_**Warnings:**__ Bad language… kinda. Nude themes xD. Might be really hilarious for some people._

_**Summary:**_ Just another day with Ichigo, Shiro, and sometimes Zangetsu. OOC, mostly Shiro, or just him… I think. These stories are for humor and RANDOMNESS!!! Hell yea!!! Lots of chapters to come!

**Worms**

Shiro: "THERE ARE WORMS IN MY PANTS!!"

Ichigo: "… … oookkkkaaayyyy…. Cool …. "

THE END


End file.
